Memories
by jenny sherman
Summary: Piper is brutally raped when she is a teenager, Grams cast a spell to help her forget, but when the attacker comes back so does the memories. The Power of three is in trouble when Piper cant control her powers - completed story


MEMORIES  
  
Summary: Piper is brutally raped as a teenager and takes to drugs to help her forget, Grams casts a spell to truly help her forget. Present day and the memories return and so do the habits when a man from her past returns.  
  
WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE AND BAD LANGUAGE PLUS THE USAGE OF DRUGS. DO NOT READ UNLESS YOU ARE OVER 18.  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Piper was walking through the corridors of her school trying to keep to herself. She made it to her locker and opened it. As she was putting her books away, a roar of laughter could be heard coming from around the corner. Piper looked up as the high school football star came into view. Damen Bradley. He was every girls dream, tall, tanned, good looking, perfect teeth and a great toned body.  
  
She watched as he walked by followed by his football pals and the cheerleaders. Piper thought that just for an instant they locked eyes, but who was she kidding, she was a nobody and he was a star, now if it was Prue standing here then it would be another story altogether. Prue was the cheerleader main girl; she was the centre of attention everywhere that she went.  
  
It was now the end of the day and Piper was gathering her books and heading towards her bike. She put her books in the basket and bent down to undo the chain. She noticed a pair of feet on the other side of her bike and when she looked up, Damen Bradley was looking down at her smiling. He had the sun directly behind him and it gave him a heavenly glow. Piper just froze. "Hi, Piper is it"? "Uh-huh" was all she could get out. "Look there is a party at my house this Saturday and I was hoping that you would come along" Pipers mouth dropped to the floor. "Me, are you sure that you have the right Halliwell"? Damen chuckled at her comment. "I'm sure, so will I see you there at 8pm" "Okay" He smiled and walked away to his car. Piper pinched herself. 'Did that just really happen, did he just ask me out to a party' she thought to herself. Piper stayed in the same spot for about 10 minutes debating with herself if that really just happened or not. Finally she snapped out of it and rode home. When she got in the house there was a note to say that Grams and Pheobe had gone food shopping. Prue was sitting in the living room watching TV. Piper sat down beside her. "You will never believe what just happened" "What" Prue said blowing out her bubble gum? "Damen Bradley just asked me out to a party on Saturday night" "Damen Bradley, ewww what a sleaze, I hope you told him where to go" "Are you joking" Piper couldn't believe her sisters attitude. "Piper the guy is a dirt bag, he asked me out last week and when I turned him down in front of his puny mates he told them all that we had done it" "Done what"? Piper asked innocently. "Done it, you know SEX" Pipers mouth dropped for a second time that day. "Oh my god you didn't did you, you haven't have you" "No of course not, well not with that looser anyway" "Prue how can you call him a looser, he is the schools football hero" "No he is just a substitute that has played one game, now Andy, there is a football hero" Piper rolled her eyes at her sister's clearly bad judgement.  
  
Saturday came not quiet quick enough for Piper. She was going to have to lie to Grams and tell her that she was spending the night at Marcy's. She got dressed up and left to go to the party.  
  
When she arrived at Damen's house she knocked the door. The music was so loud she decided that no one would hear here so she took a deep breath and let herself in. There were kids everywhere. She spotted Damen straight away. He caught sight of her and waved to say he was coming over. "Piper you made it" she smiled as he kissed her on the cheek. "Beer"  
  
"I'm only 16 I can't" "Oh, okay how about a coke" "That would be great" Damen took her hand and guided her through the crowd of dancing girls. He led her to the kitchen and took out a coke from the fridge. "Here let me just get you a glass for that" he kept his back to her as he poured the drink in the glass. "Thanks" she said taking a quick sip. "So do you want to dance"  
  
"Sure" Piper drank the coke down in one go and then they made their way to the living room to join in the dancing.  
  
45 minutes had gone by and Piper was having a great time. Then she started to feel a little sick. "Are you okay, you look a little pale" "I feel a little sick" "Oh, okay let me take you someplace quiet" he led her upstairs to a room. It turned out to be his bedroom. He sat her on the bed. "Would you like anything"? "Actually I would like a glass of water" "No problem stay here and I will be right back" he stroked her face and left the room. Piper lay back onto the bed. Damen went downstairs. "Hey is this a party or what, make some noise" and with that he turned up the music. He smiled and made his way upstairs.  
  
He quietly entered the room and locked the door, "Oh, where is the water" Piper said sitting up. Damen knelt down in front of her and kissed her on the lips. "Damen what are you doing" she said as she pulled away, "Come on Piper loosen up a bit," he said grabbing her head and pulling it back towards his, he kissed her again. Piper fought him off and stood up, she walked to the door but it was locked. "Open the door" "No" "Damen, this isn't funny, open the door" Damen shook his head and closed the space between them. "This is all Prue's fault" "Excuse me" Piper said "Do you know what that bitch did, she turned me down in front of all my friends, she made me look like a jerk, and now I'm going to make her pay" "How" Piper asked "Bye fucking you" "What" Piper realised then what he was going to do. "Don't touch me" he ignored her and pulled her over to the bed, Piper fought and tried to scream. The music was too loud downstairs for anyone to have heard her.  
  
Damen put his hand over her mouth and pushed her onto the bed, he quickly straddled her. He leaned over to the draw beside the bed and pulled out some tape, he tore apiece off and put it over her mouth. "Now no one can hear you, it's just you and me. I take it that this will be your first time, so I will make it as memorable as possible" with that he pulled down her skirt and knickers then undid her top and pulled off her bra.  
  
Piper was naked in front of him. He pinned her arms down and began to kiss her breasts roughly, Piper screamed but it was too muffled to be heard. She started to cry and she tried to kick him off. He put both of her hands underneath her back and leaned on her so that she couldn't pull them out. He licked his fingers and smiled then he moved his hands down towards her middle. Piper crossed her legs but he easily spread them and quickly shoved his fingers inside her. He pulled them in and out quickly. Piper cried each time he did it as he was wearing a sovereign ring and it was catching her each time. She had never done anything more than kiss a boy before and Piper was terrified. She felt so helpless.  
  
"Now lets see if we can get you to come for me" Damen began to thrust again and Piper felt something inside her. She wasn't sure what was happening, but to her horror, her body started to react. After a couple of minutes of him thrusting with his fingers Piper felt a built up of feelings finally she released and her orgasm exploded. "Your a dirty little bitch aren't you" Damen pulled out his fingers and licked them in front of her, then he began to lick her breasts then he moved down towards her legs. He spread them quickly and began to bite and lick up her juices. Then to Pipers horror he took off his shirt and then undid his trousers. When he pulled down his underpants, Pipers horror grew as she saw his hard erection. "No please" she was saying but it was too muffled.  
  
He positioned himself onto of her and Piper closed her legs again. He used his feet and legs and pulled her legs apart. Piper's legs were now wide open and she was bucking to get him off her. He used his hand and guided himself in and Pipers eyes closed with pain as he entered her. "Oh, your so tight, God I love it that I am the first one to fuck you" Piper managed to get her hands free and she started to hit him. He grabbed her arms easily and pinned them down. He started to pull out of her and Piper thought that it was over, then he entered her again and again and again and each time his thrust got more painful. He got faster and harder, so forceful that Pipers head was banging off the headboard. "Oh yeah, this is great, just what I needed after a hard days training"  
  
Piper was in so much pain; she couldn't believe that this was happening to her. "What was that harder you say okay bitch"? He thrust harder and harder until each thrush Pipers whole middle area was lifted off the bed. "Lets see if we can make you go again" Piper shook her head. But to her horror the same feelings came back into her body, she felt the surge as another orgasm hit her. Then Dames said after a couple of seconds later. "Oh yeah baby here it comes oh oh oh ohhhhh" and with that he came and flopped down on top of her. "Wow that was great, now just give me a few minutes and we can start again in a new position maybe. Two orgasms hey, I bet you we couldn't make it three" Piper shook her head, the tears we so many that her hair was soaking. She couldn't believe that her body had betrayed her in this way. He pulled out his penis and put it in her face. "You know, I would tell you to lick this clean, but if I take of that tape you will only make too much noise and ruin our little party" He rested back down on top of her again.  
  
Piper started to struggle. "Oh are you ready for some more, well so am I" He quickly flipped her over and pulled her bum up towards him. Piper was on all fours, she then felt pain again as he entered her. He once again thrust as hard as he could, Piper tried to lift herself up and when she did he grabbed her breasts. They were both standing now and he pushed her towards the wall. Once pinned he began to rape her again.  
  
"Oh you are so good, I'm glad I picked you over Prue" He turned her around and lifted her up in the air; he then rested her down on his penis, Piper felt as though she was going to split in two. He started to kiss her breasts again. For the last time Piper felt the orgasm grow inside of her, she cried as the orgasm escaped and she screamed with pleasure. She felt sick. Then he stopped. "No this position isn't working for me" he lifted her up and threw her on the floor; he straddled her again and continued his deed. Piper had given up now and had retreated into herself. "Oh yeah here we go, yeah yeahhhhhhh" he came again and collapsed on top of her.  
  
After a couple of seconds he stood up and gathered his clothes. "God Piper, you were a good fuck, you're a slut as well to have three orgasms, well we will have to do this again sometime and see if we can make it four" he laughed and threw her clothes at her. "Tell Prue never to do that to me again" He unlocked he door and went to rejoin the part.  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Piper was in shock. She sat up off the floor and grabbed her aching stomach. Then the shearing pain came from her vagina. She touched it with her hand and found that she was bleeding. She slowly put on her cloths and tried to stand. She fell back down immediately, as her legs were so weak. She used the bed for support and stood up. She took in a deep breath and threw up all over the sheets. She wiped her mouth and made her way to the door and down the stairs. She couldn't believe that the party was still going and that no one had heard a thing. She caught sight if Damen drinking beer and chatting up a girl. All she wanted to do was get out.  
  
She rushed down the remaining stairs and out the door. When she got outside the fresh air made her throw up again. Piper walked down the drive and down the street. She just walked, not thinking of which direction she was going, finally she looked up and she was outside the manor. She had somehow made it home. She stood outside looking at the lights on in the house.  
  
Somehow everything seemed to have changed. Nothing seemed safe or reliable anymore. Piper debated weather or not to tell her grandma what had happened but the more she thought about it the more ashamed she felt. She was ashamed of how her body had reacted. She had been so gullible. She thought that Grams would be angry and disgusted with her. Nobody was going to believe her over him, a nobody over a football hero. She thought that she would just be seen as a silly girl trying to get some attention. She couldn't risk it and plus Prue would suffer too. And there was the threat that he could do it again and maybe next time he might choose Prue or worse her baby sister Pheobe. Piper decided that she couldn't allow it.  
  
She decided to keep it to herself and never to mention it. She slowly walked up to the back door and crept in. She made her way up the stairs to her room. She got undresses and took her blood soaked knickers into her bathroom. She tried to wash away the blood but it was dried on, so she decided too throw them away tomorrow. Piper climbed into the shower and began to scrub herself. No matter how much she scrubbed she just couldn't seem to get clean. She felt dirty inside and she knew that she couldn't clean in there. With the water flowing over her face she started to cry, her tears mixed in with the water, the crying turned to sobbing until finally she sat down in the shower.  
  
After 15 minutes she came out of the shower and looked at her naked body in the mirror. She had purple bruises on her legs, thighs, breasts, chins and stomach. Piper gasped. She heard the familiar footsteps of her grandma entering her room; she quickly put on her dressing gown. "Prue is that you"? "No, it's me Grams" Grams opened the door and knew instantly that Piper had been crying. "What's the matter honey, why aren't you round your friends, have you been crying"? "We had a fight so I came home" Piper said thinking of an excuse fast. "A fight, about what"? "Nothing really now I think about it" Grams walked forward and hugged her "Oh you kids, everything is such a drama at your age" Piper hugged her grandma hard and began to cry again. "Piper" Grams asked concerned, she led her back into her room and sat her on the bed. "Honey, what is it" Piper had the words on the tip of her tongue. "I just wish that mummy was here right now that's all" "Oh honey" Grams cuddled her until Pipers sobs subsided and she fell asleep against her. Grams kissed her head and lay her back down. She pulled the covers over her and turned off the light.  
  
Piper slept late the next day which thankfully was a Sunday.  
  
"Morning" Prue said as she came running in and jumped on Piper's bed. "Want to come shopping with Andy and me"? "No thanks, I think I will just stay in bed, I don't feel to well" "Oh, okay" Prue got up to leave. "Hey what happened last night, did you go to that stupid party" Pipers heart leapt into overdrive. "Why" "Just hoping that you didn't go to swoon over that jerk Damen" "No, I didn't go" Prue frowned at her sister's attitude. "Okay well I will see you later"  
  
Prue bounced downstairs. "Where are you off to" Grams asked. "Me and Andy are going shopping, hey Pheebs wanna come" Pheobe looked up at Grams. "Can I"? "Yeah, why don't you ask Piper too"? "I did but she said that she was going to stay in bed as she didn't feel too well" "Oh, I will go and check on her, you three have fun" Prue picked up her little sister and gave her a piggyback out of the house.  
  
Grams went upstairs and knocked on Piper's door. "Come in" Grams went in and found Piper curled up in a ball in the bed. "Honey are you alright" "Yeah I'm just feeling a little tired today" "Okay, well shout me if you need anything" Grams left the room, she knew something was wrong and she just hoped that Piper would tell her when the time was right.  
  
Piper stayed in bed most of the day, replaying the night before over and over in her head. Did she make him do it? Did she encourage him on? Could she have fought him off harder? Could she have screamed a little louder? Should she have told the police? Could she be pregnant? The questions kept going round and round in her head until finally she decided that she had to get out. "Grams I've decided to go to the park and clear my head" "Okay sweetie"  
  
Piper left the manor and started to walk. After an hour or so she realised that she had no idea where she was. She looked around and saw a shop across the road. As she made her way towards it a girl came out of the shop. It was Tanya from school. She was one of the tough rebel ones. Piper had helped her with some homework in the past. Tanya saw her and came over. "Whatca doing down this end of town Halliwell, looking for a pick me up" "A what" Tanya pulled out a little bag with some white stuff inside. "What's that, it looks like flour" Tanya rolled her eyes. "It's coke, want to try some, it will make all your worries fly away" "Really" "Swear it, sniff this and you wont care about a thing" Piper thought it over for a minute and it seemed just what she needed at the minute. "How much is it" "Jeez Piper, I was only kidding, you don't want to get into this stuff, you couldn't handle it" "I want it" Piper said sternly. "Okay its yours for 25 dollars" "25 dollars, where am I going to get that from" "I tell you what, you do my homework for two weeks and get me through this maths test and we are even" "Great, you've got a deal" Piper took the bag. "What do I do with it"? "Oh geez Halliwell, come on I will show you" Tanya led her to an ally. She took the coke and put it on a little plate. Piper watched, fascinated as she divided it up and placed it in 2 lines. "Watch me" Tanya said as she took a straw and sucked up a line through her nose. "Cool" Piper did the same and shook her head from dizziness. "Wow" "I know isn't it a great feeling" Piper nodded, she felt free, like she had no cares in the world. Tanya started to laugh and Pipers face and Piper joined in. Suddenly they were both in fits of laughter. "God this is great, how come I never tried this stuff before" "Because your sister wouldn't let you probably" "Hey I'm a free spirit man, I do what I like" and with that Piper picked up a rock off the floor and walked around to the front of the shop. Tanya watched as Piper threw the rock through the window. "Run" Piper said laughing the whole time. They ran as fast as they could and ended up in a park. "You know Halliwell your actually pretty cool" "Your not so bad yourself" They both sat on the bench and let the world go by, as they got high on the drugs. Piper didn't care what happened to her; right now she was feeling great. Tanya felt a little guilty at getting Piper hooked on cocaine but it was Piper's choice. They stayed that way for a while until finally Piper decided to go home. Tanya said she would walk her all the way and they both staggered down the road to the manor.  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Piper had managed to make it into the manor without her family seeing her staggering. She propped herself against the wall and told her grandma that she was going to bed. That night her dreams were so vivid and scary. Piper was shook awake at 3.40am by Grams. Prue and Pheobe were in the doorway. "Go back to bed girls" Piper wiped the sweat away from her head. "Piper you were screaming out loud in your sleep, when I came in you were thrashing around the bed, now I want to know what is going on" Piper was ashamed that she couldn't keep her secret even in her sleep. "Nothing Grams, it was just a bad dream" "Piper, I know something is bothering you so when you are ready to tell me I will be here" she kissed Piper on the head and walked to the door. Just as she reached it Piper yelled out. "Grams" "Yes darling" Piper thought again "Nothing, goodnight"  
  
The next day all Piper could concentrate on was getting to Tanya and getting some more of that stuff. It had made her forget her worries and she needed it. Finally she got to school. Some of the football lads looked at her and began to laugh as she went by. She wondered what Damen had been saying, certainly not the truth. She remembered what Prue had told her about how he had made up lies about her. As she walked past one of the cheerleaders one of them called out. "Hey its plentiful Piper" Piper ignored them and carried on. She eventually found Tanya in the toilets smoking. "Hey Halliwell" "Hey Tanya, look I need to ask you a favour, I need that stuff on a regular basis, you were right when you said it takes away your worries" "Are you sure that you want to get into this Piper" "Yeah I can handle it" "Okay how about 10 bucks a day" "Great, can I have some now" "I don't have any on me today but I will tomorrow" "Oh, okay" Piper left disappointed. She wondered how she was going to get through the day.  
  
Everyone seemed to be staring at her. At dinner break she was at her locker when Damen came over. "Hey Piper how did you enjoy our little get together" "Go away creep or I will tell everyone" "Don't worry I have told all my friends for you" "What" "I told them that you were a great little ride in the sack, and that you have plenty of orgasms, I even told them about that birthmark on your back. I got to tell you that I think my friends want a bit of that action too, how about it, do you fancy a group session" "Your sick" Piper said slamming the door shut "Stay away from me"  
  
Piper didn't know how she made it through the day. The next day she got her coke from Tanya and took it first thing in the morning. She saved some for the afternoon. She breezed through her classes not caring what was going on.  
  
At lunch she was debating weather or not to take some more. Prue appeared out of nowhere. "You slept with that Jerk after I told you what he did to me, Piper what is the matter with you" "Who, what" "Damen Piper, he is telling the whole school about your little love session and how you, well, three times is what he is saying. He even describes your birthmark in perfect detail. How could you Piper, I thought you had more respect for yourself" "Prue I didn't, we, he," "Save it Piper, I'm so embarrassed to have a slut for a sister" Prue walked away. Piper was devastated that Prue would think that of her. She decided to take the cocaine now.  
  
The drug taking continued for a couple of weeks. Pipers grades had begun to fall, her relationship with her sisters broke down and even Grams couldn't get through to her.  
  
The turnaround came when she decided to make herself some dinner. She had taken some coke and had left the burner on. The oil had caught fire, but Piper was too stoned to notice. Grams came into the kitchen and found it; she used her powers to put it out and went to find Piper. "What the hell are you doing young lady" "Huh" Piper said not caring. "You almost set the house on fire" "Chill out Grams" "CHILL OUT, WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU" "Nothing, I'm fine" Piper walked out and ran up to her room with Grams shouting behind her. She went into her bathroom and locked the door. She sat on the floor and pulled her knees up to her chest and she began to cry. When did she get so out of control? Suddenly a white light appeared in the room, then another and another until finally her mum was standing in front of her. "Mum" "Yes my darling its me" "Oh Mum" "I know all about it honey, you are going to have to tell your grandma, she can help you" "I'm too ashamed" "Trust me, I love you" and with that she disappeared. "Mum, MUMMY COME BACK" Piper screamed. Grams burst open the door and looked at Piper screamed out her mother's name. Grams knew that it was possible for Patty to have been here but only if something was seriously wrong. She knelt down in front of Piper and Piper grabbed onto her and hugged for dear life. "Piper tell me" "I.. I.was raped" Grams closed her eyes. This was her worst nightmare. "When honey" "Two weeks ago, I went to a party that night I told you I was round my friends and he did it to me and I was just to ashamed to tell you" "Honey, you did nothing wrong, you should have told me, this is not something that you can deal with on your own" "There's more" "It's okay you can tell me" "I started taking drugs to help me, but I think I'm addicted I get them everyday from a girl at school, I cant stop" Piper's sobs broke her grandmas heart. "Okay here is what we are going to do, I will help you get over your drug addiction and help you deal with what he did to you" "How, I think about it every second" "Trust me" Grams helped her off the floor. "Have a shower and I will see you after okay honey, then we will sort all this out" "Thanks Grams, I'm sorry if" "Don't you apologise for what has happened" Piper smiled for the first time in 2 weeks. Grams left the room and her eyes turned black. She marched up to the attic and summoned patty. "Patty I have something to tell you" "I know mum, I saw it happen and was powerless to intervene, and it was brutal" "Well I think that I have a solution" "What" "I will make a forget spell taking away her memories of that night and the drug addiction" "Can you do that"? "Darling I can do anything, I'm a witch" "Okay you have my consent" "And about that boy, I have a great torture lined up for him" "Mother no, It will turn you" "But Patty you don't expect me to let him get away with what he did" "No mum, I have to go take care of her"  
  
It took no time at all for her to make up a spell. She made it up and went down to Piper's room. "Piper honey come here, now I am going to read this to you and I just want you to listen" "Okay" Grams wrote the date that it happened on the spell.  
  
"Sands of time please hear my rhyme,  
Take her memories of torture and pain  
Make her never to feel them again  
Cast aside her memories from that night  
Take her sorrow out of our sight  
The date that is written is the date to begin  
To forget the past, the sorrow and sin."  
  
Grams lit the piece of paper and Piper fell backwards onto the bed. She was out for about 10 minutes. When she woke up she had no memory of that night or of her addiction to the drugs. "What was I saying Grams" "How hungry you were" "Oh yeah what would you like, I will make it" Piper had returned to herself. "Anything that you make would be great, I will be right down" Grams pulled out another piece of paper.  
  
"Damen Bradley hear my warning  
Things will be different in the next morning  
You may find fame and fortune for a while  
But you will loose your fame and your lifestyle  
Bad things and failure on you they will dwell  
This is the price for hurting Piper Halliwell"  
  
Grams once again lit the paper.  
  
"Well I didn't hurt him patty"  
  
The next day, Grams went to meet Tanya and told her to back off from Piper and that she didn't need her drugs anymore.  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Present Day  
  
"Leo you promised you'd help out and work tonight, Pheobe and Prue already bailed on me" "Honey I'm sorry but I have Whitelighter business, you know I would if I could" It was late on Friday afternoon and a very popular band was playing at the club in a few hours, and Piper needed all the extra help and staff she could get. Prue was on a date and Pheobe was at the Library studying for a test. "Okay Leo" Piper was a little annoyed. Leo realised that her expression was one that meant she understood and it was okay. "Thanks honey, I'll be back late" and with that he kissed her cheek and orbed out.  
  
The band had been playing for a couple of hours and the club was packed. Piper was really busy behind the bar. "What can I getcha?" she said as a man sat at one of the stools. "Piper Halliwell?" said the man. Piper cocked her head to the side. "Do I know you?" "You can't have forgotten me Piper" he looked familiar but Piper couldn't quiet put her finger on it. "Sorry no I." she was interrupted by one of her waiters. "Sorry to interrupt Piper but we have a problem in the cellar, one of the beer kegs has leaked beer on to the floor, I haven't had time to figure out which one it is" "Okay, I will go and sort it out, you just make sure that you keep serving, I wont be too long" The man listened to this information and smiled as Piper made her apologise to him and left.  
  
She made her way down to the cellar unaware that she was being followed. She could hear the music playing upstairs and she bounced her head to the beat. There was a large pool of beer on the floor. "Oh man," she said grabbing the mop. "I didn't get to introduce myself upstairs" Piper spun around to see the man from the bar virtually in her face. "The name is Damen, Damen Bradley" "Sorry sir but your not supposed to be down here" "Seems like old times doesn't it Piper, you me together alone and a party going on in the place" "I'm sorry sir but you will have to leave or I will get security to escort you out" he shrugged and walked back upstairs. When Piper was satisfied that he had gone she carried on mopping up. "Jerk"  
  
The blow to her head knocked her to the floor; she immediately felt the blood dripping down her face. She felt hands on her shoulder turning her over roughly, she heard the rip as he blouse tore open at the sleeve exposing her shoulder, she could barely see as she was so woozy.  
  
"Let me remind you of who I am bitch, I'm the man who broke you in" he pinned Pipers hands to the floor and kissed her roughly. Suddenly images started to appear in her mind, then like a gate they all flooded back of that night at the party when she was 16. "Oh my god, you raped me" "That's right baby, how could you have forgotten your first love so easily, I think that you need me to remind you" he let go of her hands for a couple of seconds he ripped open her top then started to undo his trousers, but that was all the time Piper needed, she froze him. "My god, I remember everything" she was terrified. "LEO HELP ME" Leo orbed in and his anger at the sight before him was instantaneous. Piper trapped beneath a man was in the middle of unbuttoning his trousers to hurt Piper.  
  
"You son of a bitch" Leo shouted grabbing him as the freeze wore off. "Get your hands off my wife" Leo punched him hard across the face and he flew backwards. Piper was frozen with fear. Damen hit Leo in the jaw and then kicked him in the stomach; whilst Leo was winded he took his chance to run. "I'll see you late babe" and with that he ran out of the door. "Piper" Leo said as he crawled over to her, but Piper backed away from him, she grabbed her blouse to try to cover herself. "Piper it's me" he said reaching out to her but she flinched away from him. "Please don't hurt me anymore" Leo was confused, had he gotten here to late to stop him, was he buttoning up his trousers. "Piper what did he do to you" Piper just started to cry then she passed out. Leo scooped her up in his arms and orbed to the manor. When he got there he phoned Prue and Pheobe and told then to come home it was an emergency.  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Piper wouldn't let Leo touch her when she had woken up; she had just run to the corner of the room and wedged herself into the corner. She sat there with her knees up to her chest sobbing. The door opened and Prue and Pheobe walked in. "Okay Leo, what is the big emergency?" Prue said stopping immediately when she saw Leos face. Pheobe walked past Prue into the room and saw Piper in the corner. "Piper my god what has happened?" When Prue moved towards her Piper flinched and turned away. Prue stopped and Pheobe tried. Prue's heart began to pump at the sight of her sister. Pheobe walked towards her slowly. "Piper its just Pheobe" Piper looked at Phoebe then nodded. Pheobe knelt down beside her and held her in her arms Piper clung to her for dear life. "Sweaty" "Leo what happened to her" Prue asked "I heard Piper calling for help so I orbed to her, when I got there, there was a man on top of her about to. Well he was undoing his jeans, I pulled him off and we fought but he got away and she wouldn't let me near her" "Piper what did the man do to you" Pheobe's heart was beating so loudly that she thought that everyone else could hear it. "It was Damen Bradley and he raped me"  
  
Everyone went silent in the room. Leo's heart fell to the floor, Prue lost her breath and Pheobe hugged her tighter. "We need to call the police and we need to take you to the hospital" "Not tonight, he did it when I was 16 at school" "What" Prue said confused? "I went to his party and he did it there, twice, I came home and I didn't tell anyone, then at school you believed his lies about me and called me a slut then Grams did a spell to make me forget" Piper left out the drug addiction. Prue felt guilty. "Piper I had no idea, why didn't you tell me" "I shouldn't of had to, why did you believe his lies about me, I was too ashamed to tell, then I was worried that if I did her would come after you or Pheobe and I couldn't let that happen" Prue hung her head ashamed of herself. "When he kissed me tonight it must have broken gram's spell as all the memories and feelings came flooding back, I feel as though it happened yesterday" Leo didn't know what to say, he was seething that he had let the man get away. For the first time in his life Leo actually felt as thought he could kill someone with his bare hands. "Piper" he said walking slowly towards her, Pheobe felt her tense. "You know I would never hurt you like that" "I cant Leo please, I can't be touched by you right now I'm so sorry" "Don't apologise, I understand when you need me I will be here" "Piper I'm so sorry for what I said back then" Prue was so angry with herself for not protecting her sister. "I know Prue, but its hurts and I have strange feelings towards you at the minute, I feel like you let me down and I know that you haven't but I can't help it"  
  
Pheobe decided to change the conversation away from Prue as she could see that Pipers words were killing her. "Do you want to speak to Daryl"? "Yes" Pheobe stood to go to the phone but Piper grabbed her arm "Don't leave me Pheobe" "Okay, its okay" Pheobe looked at Prue's sad eyes and Leos broken heart. "I will call him," Prue said  
  
"Daryl its Prue can you come over here please" "Prue it is 11.45" "Please Daryl" The tone in Prue's voice made him agree and within 30 minutes he was at the front door. Prue opened the door and he could see instantly that she had been crying. "Come in" she said "Prue is everything alright" Prue shook her head then Leo appeared. He had the same devastated look. "Leo, what's going on"? Leo led them into the living room and Piper was still sitting on the floor clinging to Pheobe. "Piper" he asked cautiously. "Someone say something," Daryl asked, as everyone was silent. Prue looked at Piper for approval and Piper nodded. "We need you to help Piper, she was raped" "My god when" "12 years ago" "12 years ago" Daryl said in an incredible tone. "So why is she" he said pointing out her state. "Grams did a spell to make her forget as she was so bad but tonight he came to P3, hit Piper over the head and tried to do it again, can we prosecute him" Daryl needed a minute to process this information.  
  
"Firstly yes we can go for attempted rape and GBH, as there is no time limit for Rape cases I think we can go for it, but it would just be your word against his Piper, any witnesses tonight" "Yeah I orbed in as he was about to" "Okay then, that we can use" Piper relaxed a bit  
  
"I will put out an APB on him, what's his name" "Damen Bradley" Piper said with such hate and venom that Leo and Daryl looked stunned. "Piper, would like to take you to the hospital as you have had a blow to the head, and would you consider talking to a councillor" Piper nodded "I'm so sorry Piper" Daryl said.  
  
CHAPER 6  
  
It took Pheobe a little while to get Piper out to the car and down to the hospital, Daryl was with them too. He wanted to make sure that they took pictures of her head injury for evidence. Once they had treated her head with a couple of stitches and Daryl had taken his pictures he told her that she could go home now. Pheobe hadn't left her side the entire time. Daryl said that he would follow them home, as he needed to take a statement from Leo.  
  
When they got home, Piper was tired so she told them she was going to bed but she wanted Pheobe there until she fell asleep. Pheobe could still see the hurt in Prue's eyes, as she was normally the one that everyone turned to in a crisis, she wasn't used to being left out and not being able to help.  
  
Daryl had taken the statement he needed off Leo, they had to smudge a few facts such as him orbing in, and they replaced that with him walking downstairs. "I can't believe that I never realised what had happened to her" Prue took a sip of her coffee and shook her head. "When I heard the rumours about her and Damen I just assumed, God what was I thinking listening to that jerks story. Piper was really weird for a couple of weeks then she got out of control, then all of a sudden she just went back to being Piper and Grams told me not to mention the rumours again to her so I didn't, I guess we know why she went normal, Grams did a spell" "What sort of spell exactly" Daryl asked confused. "You know, why don't we go and ask her ourselves" Prue and the two men walked quietly up to the attic.  
  
Piper awoke with a start, she felt an arm around her and began to panic but then she realised that it was Pheobe. She got out of bed quietly but she knew that she wouldn't wake Pheobe as she slept like the dead. Piper had a weird craving for something. She realised what it was after a couple of minutes. Then a distant memory came into her head and she walked into her bathroom. Kneeling down and reaching behind the toilet she lifted up a tile and found a bag of white powder there covered in dust. Piper smiled as she pulled it out. She remembered now, she had left it there as a precaution in case she ran out. She opened it up and looked at it. "No I don't need it" she said and closed it again. "I'm a grown woman now, and a witch, I can overcome this" she threw it in the bin and walked out of the room, she heard talking in the attic and made her way towards it.  
  
"Cross now the great divide" As Prue finished off the spell lights began to appear and finally Grams was standing in front of them. "Hello my darling" "Don't you my darling me Grams, why didn't you ever tell me about Piper" Grams looked unsure. "Piper?" "Piper being raped" Grams eyes widened. "Oh, how do you know about that" Grams said. "Because the guy that did it to her tried to do it to her again today and it broke your spell" Grams hands flew up to her face. "Oh my goodness is she okay, did he" "No she managed to freeze him and then call for Leo" "He got away from me" Leo said ashamed "Prue I couldn't tell you" "Grams I can't protect them from every demon but I sure as hell could have protected her from a pervert like that if I had known." Suddenly more lights appeared and Patty appeared. "Mom" "Prue, I didn't want any of you exposed to what happened to Piper" "Then you knew too" "I saw the whole thing and she had a rough time believe me, it was an horrific experience and if those feelings and memories are back now then she is going to need you more than ever" Leo spoke up as Prue tried to comprehend what her sister was going through. "Daryl is going to try to catch him" Daryl nodded at the ghosts. "I can give you every detail as a witness" "Sorry patty but I can't use the statement of a ghost" "Yes your right what was I thinking" Grams clicked her fingers "Why don't we just use the spell again and take her memories away of that night" Prue's eyebrows rose at the thought of it, it was a good idea. "I will ask Piper if that is what she wants to do" "I don't mean to sound heartless but without her testimony I wont be able to put this guy away and he could be free to do it to someone else" "Daryl this is Piper we are talking about, I wont see her suffer like this" "He is right Prue" Everyone turned to look at Piper in the doorway. "I cant, no I wont let anyone else suffer what he did to me" "Okay then we can use the spell after he is in jail" "No I need to deal with this Prue" Pipers pleading eyes made Prue understand that she needed to do this.  
  
Patty grabbed Grams hand at the strength of her daughter. "Piper we are here if you ever need to talk" Patty said. "You know I can think of a great spell to make his.." "Mother" "Okay, okay, bye my darlings, we are with you Piper" and with that they disappeared. "Piper are you sure," Daryl asked "Yes, lets get the son of a bitch" Leo was so proud of his wife. Prue and Daryl watched as she went back to her room.  
  
Piper went back into the bathroom and grabbed the bag from the bin. She knew that what she was about to do was wrong, but she thought that she would only do it once to help her through tonight then she wouldn't do it again. She took the cocaine and felt the relaxed and carefree attitude flow through her. 'God I missed this' she thought. 'I can handle this now I'm older' she told herself. 'Maybe I should get some more just in case of emergencies'  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
The next morning Piper was feeling a little guilt for taken the drugs. She made her way down into the kitchen before anyone else was up. She made herself a cup of coffee and sat waiting for her sisters to wake up. Prue was down first; she was shocked to see Piper up and about, especially after the way she acted last night. A couple of minutes later Pheobe arrived. "Prue Piper wasn't there when I ohh" Pheobe stopped when she saw Piper sipping coffee in the kitchen. Then Leo orbed in. "Honey your up" Everyone was quietly making his or her breakfasts. Piper couldn't take it anymore. "Look guys, you don't have to walk on eggshells around me, I will admit that I was a little freaked out yesterday but wouldn't you if all your memories and feelings had rushed back to you. I just hadn't had time to figure them all out. I'm feeling better this morning, not great and not healed but better, so please act normal" Everyone seemed to let out a collective breathe that they had all been holding. "Piper I'm glad your better, well not better but dealing" Pheobe said. Leo sat down beside her unsure weather or not it would upset her. Piper held his hand to try to reassure him. "Just give me a little time Leo, okay" "No problem" he wanted to kiss her, to hug her but he respected her wishes.  
  
"Well I have to go, call me if you need me" he said as he orbed out.  
  
Piper finished her coffee and announced that she was going to get changed for work. "Piper are you sure that you" "I am not going to let that slimy ****** make me afraid to go out my own door, and I am certainly not going to stop me from going back to my club okay" "You go girl" Pheobe said happy to hear her sisters usual fighting spirit.  
  
But when Piper walked out of the kitchen and up stairs to her bedroom she felt a defeated spirit. She could keep up the strong face for her sisters. Part of her actually believed in what she had just said to them. She had a shower and got dressed then looked at the stash that she had placed in her draw. 'Shall I take it to work, no I don't need it' she stood up and walked out of the bedroom, she was back a minute later to collect it. 'Couldn't hurt just to have it around, just in case'.  
  
Piper's day at work actually made her feel normal. She hadn't touched the drugs. When she got home Prue was they're asking her about her day then she got a phone call. "Hey Piper" Daryl said "Hi Daryl" "How are you doing today"? "Better, just taking it a day at a time" "Piper, I have been doing some checking out on that guy and it turns out that he was charged with 5 rapes related cases in the past but has always managed to get off" "5" "Yeah, I just want you to be careful and to let you know that your statement and Leo's statement will finally put this guy away" "Thanks Daryl" Prue saw the look on her face "What is it Piper" "Damen has done it to 5 other women but never been jailed, how can someone like that escape justice" "If Grams hadn't made that spell, if I would have come clean earlier, then he would be in jail now and those 5 women would have been safe, its all my fault" "Piper don't be ridiculous its not you fault" Prue tried to hug her but Piper told her that she wanted to be alone.  
  
Piper went straight up to her room and took out her stash, this was the last of it, and she needed more to help her deal with these feelings. She decided to go and get some more, she left the house without Prue seeing and went to a seedy part of town, and she had remembered where Tanya said all the drugs dealers hang. She found a man standing on a street corner. When she walked up to him he looked her up and down which made her shiver. She pulled out her bag and showed it to him. "Can you help me?" the man looked surprised. "Yeah sure lady, how much do you need" Piper wasn't sure "How much is it" the dealer got out different sized bags and Piper couldn't help smile at the similarity to shopping for clothes. Find the right size and buy it. Piper pointed to a bag a quarter full. "250" "$250 dollars" she said shocked. "Do you want it or not" Piper pulled out her purse and gave him the money. She took the drugs and went home.  
  
"I didn't know you went out" "Yeah I had to get a bit of shopping, I'm going to lie down for a minute" she went upstairs and opened the bag as soon as she got into her room, she took some coke and relaxed back on the bed as the familiar feelings of carelessness washed over her.  
  
Damen was sitting in a park café eating a hot dog, he had kept a low profile since he last saw Piper, he was wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses, he had dyed his hair a different colour, just in case. Two policemen came and sat down on one of the tables behind him. "Morris said that they have finally got a witness" Damen wasn't interested in what they were saying until he hear the next sentence. "The creep went after a girl at a club but this time they have got a witness, so they will finally be able to put him behind bars" "If they ever catch him" "You know that he was the reason that I became a cop, he raped my little sister and I wanted to help other people like her" Damen knew that they were talking about him, how strange that they were sitting right behind him and they didn't even know it. When he heard them say witness he knew that he would have to do something about that. Piper would have to be silenced.  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
Two days had passed and Piper's addiction was getting worse. She was unsure weather or not to tell her sisters or her husband.  
  
Later that night Piper had just taken some coke and was getting high. Pheobe was downstairs when she touched the paper and got a vision. When she came out of it Prue was standing there.  
  
"What did you see?" Pheobe pointed to a picture in the paper. "Her being attached by a Darklighter" "PIPER" Prue yelled. Piper staggered to the stairs.  
  
"Yeah" "Pheobe's had a premonition we have to go" "Okay by"  
  
"No Piper, your coming too" Piper knew that she wasn't in complete control of her powers at the minute due to the drugs. But Prue insisted so she went with them.  
  
"Are you sure this is the warehouse, what would she be doing here" They all heard a scream and then a flash. Prue and Pheobe took off running and Piper staggered behind them. "GET AWAY" screamed the woman. When Prue and Pheobe got a look at the Darklighter he stopped mid stride. Prue threw him back with her powers. Pheobe ran over to him and kicked him in the head "Piper blow him up" Piper arrived and tried to blow him up but she ended up blowing up some crates behind him, knocking Pheobe across the warehouse. "PHEOBE" Prue yelled. "Sorry" Piper said in a tone that sounded lazy. Prue threw him back again. "Piper now" This time piper ended up blowing the arrow out of his hand and straight into Prue's shoulder, she screamed and fell to the floor "Prue" she yelled. The Darklighter stood up. "Something wrong with your powers witch" he said as he advanced on her. Piper walked backwards away from him. Suddenly he screamed in pain and looked down at the arrow sticking out of his heart. He yelled in pain the exploded, and there stood the innocent with some of the arrow still in her hand. 'How embarrassing, saved by the innocent we were here to save' she thought. "Are you okay?" she asked "Well not really, my sister is going to be pissed at me" "LEO" Leo appeared and looked at the situation. "What happened?" he said as he made his way to Prue "Don't touch it Leo it's a Darklighter arrow" Pheobe had awoken and had made her way over to Prue.  
  
"Hold on this is going to sting a bit" Prue nodded and Pheobe pulled out the arrow. Leo healed her quickly, and then he healed the cut on Pheobe's head.  
  
The innocent walked over to them. "Thanks for trying to save me" "Thanks for saving us" Prue said. They left the woman (who was a potential Whitelighter) with Leo to explain and then walked over to Piper. "Well"  
  
"I guess all the stress has made my powers wonky" The girls knew that they had to be forgiving with her after what she is going through. "Lets go home"  
  
The next day Prue went out to work early to get some photo shot for her magazine. Pheobe headed off to the library in Pipers car and Piper stayed in bed.  
  
Damen had found Piper's house and was waiting outside. He waited patiently to see if she was in and if she was alone when suddenly a car pulled up out the front and a beautiful woman got out. 'God is that Pheobe, she certainly has changed' Damen was stunned at how beautiful she was. He wanted her. He decided to change his plans, why have Piper, he has had her before, he would have his way with Pheobe then he would get Piper to drop the charges or he will kill Pheobe, then once she has he will disappear, maybe go to Europe, he had heard that the women in Italy were gorgeous.  
  
He waited.  
  
He had watched the older one, the cheerleader; go out earlier, he knew now that there was only Piper and Pheobe in the house. Then the door opened. "Pheobe, I'm going for a walk to clear my head, I wont be long" "Do you want me to join you"? "No I'm okay thanks"  
  
Damen watched as Piper walked out the door and down the street. Now was his chance. He got out of his car and walked casually across the road. He walked up the back of the house and found the back door. Pheobe was in the living room watching one of her favourite movies. Damen got out a cloth and placed some chlorophome on it. He walked up behind her and placed it quickly over Pheobe's mouth. She struggled knocking over a lamp and breaking it, she even pulled over the chair she was sitting in but Damen held her tight so she couldn't get away. After 30 seconds Pheobe went limp in his arms. He lifted her up and carried her out of the house. He reversed his car up the drive and threw her in the boot. Then he drove away.  
  
Piper returned an hour later and went straight up into her room, she was feeling depressed so she took some more drugs. She went downstairs to get a drink of water. "Pheobe" Piper noticed then the scene in the living room, the upturned chair, the broken lamp and a note.  
  
Piper, I want you to drop the charges or your little sister will die.  
Maybe I will have a little party with her like we had you never know  
she might enjoy it.  
  
Piper panicked, she was in no state now to help Pheobe and she would never forgive herself if he raped her too. She rushed upstairs and started to scy for Pheobe. After a couple of seconds she found that he was in the same place that he was 12 years ago. She stood up and tried to shake off the effects of the drug. Pheobe needed her. She ran down the stairs and out the front door leaving it wide open. She was going to have to face her demon.  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Pheobe awoke to find herself bound and gagged. She tried to look around, but it was dark all around her, there was only one light on and it was above her. She was lying down on a bed. "Hello there sweet thing" a voice from the darkness said. Pheobe tried to see who or what it was. "I bet your wondering who I am and what I want" Pheobe nodded. Damen walked forward. "I'm Damen and what I want is to find out if you are as good a lay as your sister" Pheobe's heart was pumping so loud that she was sure that Damen could hear it. "Now shall we begin" Pheobe was helpless, she couldn't fight him as she was tied down and she couldn't call for help as she was gagged. Damen advanced towards the bed and sat on the edge, he began to unbutton her blouse. "Get away from my sister you son of a bitch" Damen turned to see Piper in the doorway. "Oh a threesome" Piper raised her hands and was unsure weather to blow him up or freeze him. She froze him and ran to Pheobe, she tried to undo the ropes. She managed to get one loose and pulled off Pheobe's gag when Damen unfroze. Piper knew it was because of the effects of the drugs that she couldn't control her powers. "What, where did" he turned and saw Piper undoing Pheobe's ropes. "Why you" he grabbed Piper and threw her back across the room, Piper hit the wardrobe and fell to the floor.  
  
"Leave her alone" Damen turned back to Pheobe. "You stay put there, I'm going to have some fun with you" he put her gag back on before she could call for help.  
  
Piper stood up shakily off the floor, she was dizzy from the drugs. Damen walked towards her and smacked her across the face; she flew back down to the floor. As he moved closer she kicked his kneecap with her foot sending him backwards. "Bitch" he said, Piper was up on all fours when he came back and kicked her in the ribs knocking the wind from her. "Is that all you've got" Damen roughly turned her over onto her back and straddled her, he placed his hands around her throat and began to squeeze. Piper tried to freeze him but she was too high and it didn't work. She struggled to release his vice like grip but she was loosing, there were spots starting to appear in front of eyes.  
  
Pheobe had managed to undo her first hand thanks to Piper and now she ripped off the gag and began to undo the other hand. "Stop it she can't breathe" "That's the idea, God you women are all the same, your only good for one thing" Piper was gasping for her last breathes. Pheobe grabbed the nearest thing to her, which was a lamp and threw it at Damen. He fell off Piper who began to gasp loudly. Piper crawled over to Pheobe, coughing the entire time; she began to undo her legs. "LEO" Pheobe called.  
  
Damen pulled out a knife and crawled over to Piper, he grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her back so that he back was resting against his chest. "Always be prepared," he said in her ear. "Leave her alone, LEO" Leo and Prue orbed in to see Pheobe tied up on a bed and Damen holding Piper with a knife in his hand. "Where the hell did you come from?" Damen stammered as Leo appeared. "Let her go" Leo demanded. "I don't think so" "The police are on their way" "Really, well I had better make this quick and painful then" and with that he thrust the knife through Pipers back, he pushed it in so far that it ripped out through her chest. "PIPER" "Got to go" he said as he kissed piper on the head and threw her face down on the floor. Damen turned and jumped out the window.  
  
Leo ran to his wife. "Leo" she said in barely a whisper.  
  
"Hold on honey, I have to pull the knife out" Piper nodded and then Leo looked at Prue to hold Piper whilst he did it. "I will do it quick okay" Leo pulled it out and Piper screamed. He turned her over onto her back and placed his hands over the wound, but nothing happened. "Leo, why isn't it working" Prue shouted watching Piper choke on the rising blood in her throat. "It wasn't done by a demon, I can't heal her" Prue looked at Piper's frightened eyes. She looked up at the heavens. "God dam it, you let Leo heal her now or I swear I will turn evil and fight side by side with the source, and don't think I wouldn't do it, don't you think that she has been through enough" there was a familiar jingle from the elders and Leo smiled. He placed his hands over the wound again but this time he began to heal, only he didn't just heal the wound, he also healed the drug addiction.  
  
Piper felt more clear headed then she had done in days. She sat up and kissed Leo on the cheek. "Thank you"  
  
After untying Pheobe, they phoned Daryl and told him what had happened. They also told him that they knew what his next move might be.  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
Damen paced around the rented hotel room. 'How dare she think that she can escape me, I can have any woman I want' Damen thought. He thought of Pheobe's perfect skin and realised that the temptation was too much and that he had to have her. He looked at his watch. '4.00am, I will wait until 4.00am and then I will have her'  
  
4.00am approached and Damen broke into the Halliwell manor. He looked around downstairs then made his way to the bedrooms. He opened the first door but it was empty, then the second room, that too was empty. When he opened the third door he found Pheobe asleep in her bed. He crept over to her. "Hello" a voice said behind him, he turned to see Piper standing in the doorway without a scratch on her and Prue right behind her. "What the, but I killed" "Hey" he turned back around to Pheobe but found his face connecting with her fist. Pheobe shook her hand as she had hit him that hard. Damen grabbed his nose. Piper froze him and walked over to him. She unfroze his head. "What, what is going on"? "How does it feel Damen to be powerless, to let someone else have control to do whatever they want to your body" "How are you doing this, why are you still alive" "Oh Damen, you picked the wrong family to mess with" Prue said "We are going to make you pay for all the women you have hurt" Piper said standing shoulder to shoulder with her sisters. She may have looked tough but she was petrified. "What are you"? "Vengeance" Damen lifted his eyebrows "Oh please" "This is payback, I think that we all want you to look your best for all those desperate men in Jail" "What, what are you talking about" "Well I had planned to kill you, but I will be dammed if I am going to let you turn me evil, so you are going to have to rot to death in jail" "Oh, please spare me the moral chat" Pheobe walked over to her dressing table and came back with a needle. "What are you planning to do"? Pheobe walked around the back of him and pulled up his shirt. "Shall we begin, this might sting a bit, well hopefully a lot"  
  
Daryl arrived 4 hours later and took Damen into custody. "Well I am sure that will get him noticed in jail" Prue said as Darryl took him to his car, he wasn't quiet sure what the girls were walking about.  
  
The next day Piper came clean about her drug addiction. They were all sitting in the kitchen, it almost seemed as thought things were back to normal. Patty appeared to them. "Mom" Piper said. "Hello my darlings, I just came to say that I am so proud of you all" "Even though I threatened to turn evil, but in the end it worked," Prue said "Well actually that was mother"  
  
"GRAMS" they all said "Yeah she marched up to the elders and demanded that they help you or she would make their lives miserable" The sister smiled and Leo chuckled at the thought of the elders being told off. "To tell you the truth, I think that they were a little scared of her"  
  
The day after, Damen's trial began. Piper was horrified to learn that 8 more women had stepped forward to press charges against him. Daryl had convinced Piper to start counselling.  
  
The trial lasted for a month and it took the jury only 2 hours to come to a verdict. Piper and her family where there to hear it.  
  
"What say you?" said the judge. "GUILTY" Piper felt her eyes fill with tears. Damen was hauled away to jail.  
  
On his first day he was in the showers when 1 of the other prisoners stopped and looked at his back.  
  
'I LOVE TO SLEEP WITH ME'  
  
Was tattooed on his back surrounded with a heart. "Do you really" said the large man as he and his mates advanced on the naked Damen. "Don't worry, we will all be gentle for your first time"  
  
"Oh shit"  
  
THE END 


End file.
